Truth, Dare and Diary
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back, sorry it took so long, I hate school**

**Kyo: That explains your grades**

**Me: Hey my grades are average and just for that I'm calling Artemis! *Pulls out phone* Sky do the disclaimer.**

**Kyo:* Hides behind Sky***

**Sky: *Glares at Kyo* Vulpix owns nothing but myself and Kyo**

* * *

Me: *Make an awesome appearance on a stage in the middle of a big room* Hello bladers, I'm back! *Looks around to see the bladers unconscious on the floor*

Sky & Kyo: *Enter the room*

Me: Why are they unconscious?

Kyo: You said that you wanted them in the room, you never you wanted them awake.

Me: *Throws a shoe at his head* Well now I want them awake, so Sky would you do the honor?

Sky: *Grins evilly* with pleasure * Picks up Ryuga and throws him into a gong*

Blader: *Wake up*

Ryuga: WTH, wait a minute, you're back

Me: The one and only! *Strikes a random pose*

Kyo & Sky: *Face-palm*

Masamune: *Runs around screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Throws a shoe at him* Stop it!

Masamune: *Stops*

Madoka: What are we doing here?

Me: You're here for truth, dare and diary!

Bladers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Uses a microphone in Ginga's ear* Shut up Now!

Bladers: *Stop*

Me: Better! Oh and…

Ginga: What? What did you say?

Me: *Throws a shoe at him* I have all your beys and Madoka's laptop, so you have to do it! *Laughs evilly*

Sky: *Face-palm* Moving on *Pulls out a card* The first dare is for….

Kyoya: How is there even a dare if the show just began?

Kyo: *Takes the card from Sky* It's from Vulpix for…

Madoka: Can she even do that?

Me: It's my show, so I can do what I want! *I stick out my tongue*

Kyo: *Sighs* Anyways the first dare is for Sky to kiss Ryuga

Sky: Wait a minute! I'm not kissing him! *crosses arms*

Ryuga: And I'm not kissing that *****

Me: *In a Demonic voice* You'll do it and like it!

Sky & Ryuga: FINE! *They kiss then Sky pushes Ryuga out of a window*

Me: *Face-palm* Great no one was suppose to get hurt for the first episode

Sky: You better sleep with both eyes open Vulpix!

Me: *Smiles kindly* Okay but first what flowers do you want at your funeral?

Sky: *Picks up the phone and calls someone get Ryuga*

Me: Better!..Oh and the dairy will come in the the next episode

Bladers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *On microphone in Masamunes ear* STOP IT!

Everyone: *Freezes*

* * *

**Me: Just to so you know I will not do dares or truths that are sent through reveiw, also NO YOAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

Me: Welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary or TD&D for short!

Ginkga: Wait, people actually sent in truths and dares?

Me: *Sweat-drop* No these ones are mine

Everyone: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Me: no one is going to die except maybe Doji

Doji: Why me?

Everyone: Really, Doji, Really

Doji: I hate you all

Kyo: Too bad no one cares

Sky: Moving on todays dare is for is for Ryuuga to jump off the world's tallest building!

Me: Sky! That's not one of my dares! Read the dare that is given or I'll make you kiss him again!

Sky: I hate you *Glares daggers* Today's dare is for Masamune to dress up like Batman..

Masamune: That doesn't sound so bad

Sky: and jump out the window yelling I am the Dark knight

Masamune: Not again!

Me: *snaps fingers and Masamune is dressed as Batman* That was another story!

Masamune: I am the D…

Kyo: *Pushes him out the window*

Masamune: Daarrrrrrrrrrrk Knniiiiiii..*Hits the ground*

Me: Next dare

Madoka: You're not going to help him?

Me: Would you?

Madoka: Point taken

Kyo: *Takes card from me* The next dare is for Ginga

Try using the force on a random stranger

Ginga: Doesn't sound too bad

Me: *In the street with a video camera next Ginga*

Ginga: *To a young girl* You will buy me a cheese burger

Me: *Sweat drop*

Girl: That only works on idiots, By the way *waves hand in his face* You will give me your wallet and then walk away

Ginga: *Gives her his wallet and walks into a manhole*

Me: *Turns camera to myself* That explains so much

**Back at the building**

Everyone: *watching it on the flat screen, nods in agreement*

Me: *Appears* Ginga will be back by the next episode

Sky: Any truths today

Me: No I don't feel like making any truths today

Everyone: *Sighs*

Me: But there is still the dairy

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Throws a shoe at everyone*

Dynamis: How in the will of the heaven do you even have this many shoes?

Everyone:*Sweat drop*

Me: Drum roll please! Today's dairy belongs to *Snaps fingers and a dairy with a dragon appears on it* Ryuuga!

Ryuuga: Oh No!

Sky: Oh Yes! *Takes the dairy from me and reads it out loud* _Dear dumb diary,_

_Today Ginga and Masamune took all my clothes and left a dress. Even worse they locked me outside of my apartment and three guys asked me out, but the worst part by far was that Jack was one of them._

Everyone: * Stares at Jack*

Jack: I didn't know that it was Ryuuga, okay!

Sky: *Laughing*

Me: *Throws a pokeball* Sky Return

Sky: I'm not.. *Disapears in a red flash*

Kyo: * Slowly backs away* I guess that's all for today

Me: Please send in some dares!

Everyone else: Or don't

Me: *Glares* Bye!

* * *

**Me: Please send dares or truths through PM, I am also on the look out for co-host oc or not, I just need **

**Name**

**Crush & how they act around the person**

**Personality**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'd like thank those who reviewed and/or sent in dare or truths. Now Kyo use disclaimer**

**Kyo: Vulpix we've been over this, Sky and I are not pokemon**

**Me: Your not, how long were you planning on hiding this from me**

**Sky: It's not a secret **

**Me: Oh.. well do the disclaimer**

**Kyo: Vulpix own nothing but myself and Sky**

* * *

Me: Hello again and …

?: *Crashes through the ceiling followed by explosions* HELLO VICTIMS

Me: I didn't even introduce you yet Mark… and was it necessary to crash through the ceiling?

Mark: How else was I supposed to make an entrance?

Me: Through the door * Points at the door* That's how Sierra came in

Sierra: *Hugging Ginga* Hey

Madoka: *Glaring at Sierra*

Bladers: What are they doing here?

Sky: They're the Co-host

Bladers: WE'RE GOING TO DIE

Kyo: No one is going to die

Mark: *Smiles evilly* I wouldn't say "no one"

Kyo: *Glares* Don't even think about it

Mark: *Glares back*

Me: Okay… Any ways on with today's truths and dares *Cards appear in Sky's hand*

Tsubasa: Let me guess these are yours

Me: Nope

Sky: These are from DazzlerAngel and first dare is for Ryuuga *Smiles evilly* to sing "Barbie Girl" at the mall

Ryuuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Really this again

Mark: I got this one *Throws the kitchen sick at Ryuuga*

Sky: *High fives Mark* I like this co-host

Sierra: *Slightly annoyed* I'm right here

Sky: Continuing on *Now at the mall with a video camera*

Ryuuga: *Somehow still alive at the mall* I hate you all *Starts sing*

Natsu (Fairy Tail): *Pops out of a wormhole and burns Ryuuga* You call yourself a Dragon Slayer

Sky: *Face-palm* He calls himself a Dragon Emperor NOT a Dragon Slayer

Mark: *Pulls out a mallet and knocks Natsu out*

**Back at the Building**

Everyone: *Watching the flat screen tv*

Kyo: *Face-palm* Erza is so going to kill us for that

Me: Actually, every now and again I want to do that to him

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Me: Moving on *Reads the next card* Kyoya give Benkei a piggy back ride

Kyoya: It'll kill me

Me: *Suddenly singing* What doesn't kill you makes you stronger..

Kyoya: Okay I'll do it just stop singing

Me: *Pouts* Meanie!

Benkei: *Hops on Kyoya's back*

Kyoya: X_X

Yu: *Poking Kyoya* I think he's dead

Me: *Calling the hospital*

Kyo: *Reading the card* Benkei: Slap Kyoya. Hard.

Benkei: But I don't want to

Me: I'll give you a burger if you do

Benkei: B-bull! Okay!

Evreyone: *Falls anime style*

Benkei: *Slaps Kyoya*

Kyoya: *Eyes open* WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Sierra: *Slaps Kyoya*

Kyoya: I remember now… and I hate all you!

Sierra: No one really cares

Me: *Reads another card* Kyoya: Is it true that you made those scars with scissors to look tough?

Kyoya: NO *Gets shocked so bad that his hair is now balck* WTH

Me: I forgot to mention that I may or may have not put anklets on you guys were sleeping that shock you when you lie *Smiles innocently*

Kyoya: Fine yes! *No shock*

Sierra: The next truth is for Ryuuga.. wait he's not here

Me: *Snaps fingers and Sky, Mark, & Ryuuga are appear, then give Ryuuga a revive*

Sky: Stop screwing with the law of Pokemon

Me: Whatever… Ryuuga: Did you highlight that red streak in your hair?

Ryuuga: Yes because I'm Fabulous! *Strikes a pose and no shock*

Sky: *O_o* Why do you ship him with me?

Me: Because it's fun

Sky: *Faints*

Mark: Okay.. there's one more dare left and it's for Yu

Yu: YEAH!

Sierra: That's not really a good thing

Mark: The dare is to cut Tsubasa's hair

Tsubasa: Not my hair *Starts running*

Yu: *Chases Tsubasa around with a pair of scissors*

Sky: *Awake for some reason* Yu don't run with scissors you'll give yourself scars like Kyoya

Me: While that's taking place let's move on to the diary *Snaps fingers and a diary with a picture of a loin on it appears in Sierra's hand* which belongs to Kyoya

Sierra: *Smiles* I can't wait to see what's in the diary of my boyfriend's biggest rival

Madoka: That's it you're dead *Pulls a sword out of nowhere*

Mark: I got this one too *Throws a cat at Madoka*

Madoka: *Can't see and falls out the window*

Me: Great I'm out of Revives, Sierra read the diary *Calls the hospital* Yeah it's me again..

Sierra: *Reads* _Dear Stupid Diary,_

_I thought a lioness was going to attack me so I began run as fast as possible, but it turns out that I had peanut butter on my face so when it caught me it started licking me. Then the alpha lion showed up and attacked me._

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kyoya: Shut the f*** up!

Me: *Gasp* There are children present Yo-yo

Tithi & Yu: Yeah Yo-yo there are children present

Everyone (minus Tithi & Yu): *Sweat-drop*

Me: Well I guess that's all for today

* * *

**Me: Please don't forget to send in truth and dares through Pm and to review**

**Everybody: DON'T**

**Me: Shut up... Oh and I'm still looking for two more co-host but they can't be from the same person**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I know I haven't update in a while, but I've been watching One Piece and I haven't gotten any truths or dares**

**Sky: Maybe you haven't gotten any truths or dares because you're insane**

**Me: I'm not insane, I'm just part of a psychotic vampire clan**

**Sky: *Face-palm* This is going to be a long day**

**Me: I own nothing except Kyo, Sky and now a pair of fangs **

* * *

Sierra: Hello and welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary

Sky: I thought it was Vulpix's job to introduce the show

Sierra: It is but she not here

Me: *Walks in dragging in a beat up Mark and Kyo*

Sky: What happened to them?

Me: *Tick mark appears on forehead* My little brother had a fit again so I used Kyo as a shield

Sierra: That explains what happened to Kyo, but what happened to Mark?

Me: *Shivers* I saw a spider on the way back

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Me: SHUT UP AND READ THE CARDS! *Claims down*

Sierra: *Reads card* Masamune the dare is to sing the my little pony theme song to the prettiest girl you can find on the street

Masamune: I love that song

Everyone: *Cue face-palm*

Kyoya: Who would dare that?

Me: *Throws a rubber duck at him*

Everyone: *Stares at me*

Me: What I ran out of shoes

Rubber duck: *Explodes leaving Kyoya covered in glitter*

Me: I call it the Glitter Duck

Kyoya: *Scream* GLITTER IN MY EYES

Me: Sierra would you do the honor?

Sierra: With pleasure *Hits him with frying pan*

Me: Now do the dare *Looks around* Where'd Masamune go?

Somewhere in the streets

Masamune: *Starts a flash mob of people singing the My little pony theme song while wearing a unicorn costume*

Me: *Now watching on a tv* That's scary

Everyone: *Nods in agreement*

Me: Let's move on to the next dare *Reads card* This for Yu and Tithi to have cake eating contest

Yu & Tithi: But the cakes a lie

Sky: What idiot told you that?

Yu & Tithi: Ginga

Me: *Throws a Glitter Duck at Ginga* Well there is cake now do the dare *Points to table full of cakes*

Ginga: * Screams then accidentally falls out the window*

Sierra: *Calls the hospital*

Yu & Tithi: *Start eating*

?: *Crashes through the ceiling* Yeah cake!

Me: OMG! It's Honey (Ouran High School Host Club) *Suddenly looking all around the room* Is Kyoya with you?

Kyoya T.:*Still covered in glitter* I'm right here

Me: Not you, the hot one

Kyoya T.: This is why I hate that show

Me: Shut your mouth hole, Glittermon

Sky: First Pokemon, now you're trying to use Digimon

Me: That reminds me there's another cake other there *Points to a wedding cake with a figurine of Sky and Ryuga on top*

Yu, Tithi, & Honey: *Start eating the wedding cake*

Kyo & Mark: *Wake up and see the cake* Sky's marrying Ryuuga, what world are we in?

Sky: *In a demonic voice* VULPIX'S F***ING INSANE HEAD *turns to me* GOING TO KILL

Me: *Shoots her tranquilizer dart*

Sky: 0.0 *Falls asleep*

Kyo: I think you pushed her to her edge

Me: *Singing* Don't push me cause I'm close to the edge

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Ryuuga: *pulls out a marker* I will have revenge from when she painted Pikachu on my face

Me: *Throws a soda can and pulls the marker from his hand*

Everyone: *giving me a questionable look*

Me: What, I ran out of Glitter Ducks and I not about to let him draw on Sky's face

Kyo: Wow I didn't know you cared about us

Me: Well do, besides it's my job to mess with my oc's *Smile insanely*

Mark & Sierra: *To Kyo* How do you put up with her?

Kyo: She's only this insane when her little brother bugs her or she "accidentally" transforms herself into a vampire

Me: *Ignores them* I'm taking Honey back to his world, so there will be no diary

Everyone: *sighs in relief*

Me: But there will be next time, so bye!

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to send in truths or dares through PM seriously I could use some truths and dares, Oh and I'm still looking for two more co-host *Bite****s random stranger***

**Kyo: You transformed into a vampire again**

**Me: Yes I love being a vampire**

**Kyo: *Whispers to Mark & Sierra* Get the garlic **


End file.
